You reap what you sew
by Stand with Ward and Queen
Summary: Alternate ending to 5x19.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.**

 **Notes for this chapter at the end but I will tell you right now that if you are one of those people who think Diggle or Felicity can do no wrong, this is not the story for you.**

Diggle apartment

Night

"You're holding a man illegally Lyla. No lawyer, no judge, no jury." Diggle said and was surprised by the angry look that crossed his wife's face.

"Did Slade Wilson get any of those when Oliver locked him up? How about Digger Harkness? You didn't seem to have a problem handing Black Siren over to me," Lyla pointed out hotly and Diggle became uncomfortable, "and I somehow doubt that all the Metahumans that Barry holds in his basement prison got any of those things as well."

"Lyla-" Diggle began but she wasn't done.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with any of that, so why is it a problem now? "Lyla demanded, waiting for an answer.

"I…" Diggle trailed off and Lyla scoffed.

"No answer? Fine, you have all night to figure it out. Because you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Lyla said stiffly as she walked passed Diggle and to their room, slamming the door shut and leaving her husband to his thoughts.

Arrow lair

Same time

Felicity walked into the lair after getting her device from Helix and was walking towards the computers. But someone was there, waiting for her. Oliver stood on the platform, his arms crossed and, judging by the scowl on his face, he was not happy.

"I did what I had to do Oliver. You of all people should understand that." Felicity said and Oliver scoffed.

"So, betraying the team, betraying Lyla and Argus, betraying everyone who has ever trusted you, that was what you had to do? Freeing the leader of a cyber terrorist organization, that is what you had to do?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"You are the last person to lecture me. I have always trusted you, always supported you, even when I didn't agree with you!" Felicity shouted and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

"Like when I tried to go get John out of prison? Or when I needed to work with Merlyn to stop Ra's? Or when Samantha blackmailed me into keeping William a secret? You're so full of crap Felicity," Oliver scoffed as Felicity glared at him, "I should have seen what you were capable of before. There were signs, lots of them, but I just didn't see them. No, I saw them but ignored them, because I didn't want to see them. But now I see you for who you are and I'm doing something about it."

"Yeah, what?" Felicity sneered and Oliver flashed a cold smile.

"She's all yours." Oliver announced.

Suddenly, shouts caused Felicity to whirl around. Argus agents burst into the lair, guns drawn and aimed at Felicity.

"Om your knees!" One shouted as he came close and, out of instinct, Felicity raised her hands, dropping the device from Helix.

"You betrayed me?" Felicity accused but Oliver simply looked at her coldly.

"Now you know how it feels." Oliver said unapologetic.

 **So, I've been watching season five on Netflix purely for research purposes and, I gotta say, in this episode, Diggle and Felicity royally pissed me off.**

 **Diggle has never had any problem holding dangerous criminals without due process before, so why now all the sudden is it that it's a big no-no to him? Because the writers wanna make what Felicity is doing somehow justifiable? I don't know, all I know is that Diggle was a gigantic ass to his wife.**

 **As for Felicity, she has been becoming very villain like since episode ten of this season, but this episode she stepped into completely villain territory for me. She betrayed everyone who has ever trusted her, she is an accessory to murder, she obstructed justice by covering for her hacker friend murdering that Argus agent, she interfered in an Argus operation by stopping Team Arrow from arresting cyber terrorists, she freed a cyber terrorist who, by accounts, is more dangerous than her father and herself put together, and helped people who tried to kill the people she has the audacity to call her friends after this. And the worst part is seems to get off Scott-free based on the finale. I'm sorry, but that is just so completely stupid and unrealistic. If not Oliver, then Lyla would certainly throw her ass in jail for what she did.**

 **And for you Felicity worshipers who are no doubt going to give me hate mail for this, let me ask you something before you do. If this were not Felicity, if this were someone like Sara or Laurel, would be defending then then? Think about that for a minute before sending me hate mail.**

 **So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
